


Fae the Mothragirl

by ZeroOmega2100



Category: Godzilla - All Media Types, Monster Girls | Monster Boys
Genre: Aftercare, Antennae, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Doggy Style, F/M, Femsub, Friends to Lovers, Human/Monster Romance, Kaiju, Light BDSM, Online Dating, Screenplay/Script Format, Slow Build, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroOmega2100/pseuds/ZeroOmega2100
Summary: Fae is a Mothragirl classmate of Reyna the godzilla girl. She is a usually bubbly kinda girl but has a quirk where she randomly blurts out her kaiju crys. She is picking up a file from Reynas human BF when her mom calls telling her she deserves some time for herself. She decides to call up an online friend of hers and see where things go.
Relationships: Penpals - Relationship





	Fae the Mothragirl

**Author's Note:**

> Lewd audio script please give credit if you perform this.

[F4M] Fae the Mothragirl [Monstergirl][Kaiju][Mothgirl][Kaijugirl Lewd Universe][Fsub][Slow Build][Online Friends to Lovers][Spanking][blowjob][Doggystyle][Minor Bondage][Antenna play][Needy][Creampie][Good Girl][Sir]   
[18+ High Schoolers]

Formatting notes: *Emphasis* / (Notes, emotions, or a specific way of saying something) / [Sounds] / {SFX (Optional)}  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Do whatever you like to make the character work for you.Improv any lines add or remove or change what you feel to make things better for you. Most importantly have fun. As a bug type Monstergirl/Kaijugirl you can have her use a voice distortion effect to sell the bug/monster angle but that's totally optional if you want.)

[Soft humming to herself and crowded hallway sounds]

Ah hello. Thank you for meeting with me. Were you able to get the files?

[Handed a flash drive then gets giddy]

Thank you! Thank you! I've been so behind on assignments taking care of my little sisters. 

[Talking to herself in relief then responds to question. Improv any lines to add flair]

Why? Oh don't worry about it. My moms just out of town on work so its been really hectic taking care of larvae twins. 

Thanks so much hun. Mr Serizawa is such a slave driver. 

Oh, by the way. I've noticed Reyna has been smiling alot more in class. I guess that's partly because of you?

[Understanding giggle] That's good. You 2 are cute together. I hope things work out well with you. 

[Soft laughter] oh no no. I'm glad I was able to tell you she's maybe had a crush on you for like EVER, before you went to give her that project. I mean she didn't exactly make it subtle with how she kept picking on you. 

I know she likes to sell that tough girl persona but I'm sure you've got to see the nice sweet nougaty center under all that sour. 

So how much do I owe you? 

Wait. Really? I...I can't possibly just have you do all that work for free. Even if I did kinda help you talk to Reyna I refuse to have a debt unpaid. 

No. I insist. Here. No please take what I owe you. Look cmon please, don't make me beg ok? Think of it as funding for a date with your new kaiju girlfriend. Reyna does tend to go alittle overboard during lunchtime. Youre probably gunna need some extra cash for that bottomless hole she calls a stomach. How she keeps those abs with how much she eats, I'll never know.

Oh well. Thanks a lot for your help. I hope things work out great with her. 

Hmmmm those 2 seem nice.

[Nervous laughing] Hopefully she doesn't kill him with a stray shot of her atomic breath. 

[Her phone rings][https://youtu.be/xa_cK9B8Yqk] (mothra theme song for her ringtone)

[Sigh] Oh dear. What have those 2 got into now? I swear if they have cocooned the neighbors dog again I'm going to have them pay a visit to Uncle Battra. 

[Answers]

Hello? Oh MOM! Is everything ok? Wait... You're back already!? Why didn't you text me or anything? I was already getting ready to come home and watch Crea and Prea. 

No no. That's great I know they missed you too. But seriously though you should have at least notified me ahead of time when you were coming home.

Caught an early flight? Mom...I know you don't expect me to be dumb enough to think you actually took a plane instead of flying home yourself. 

So who was it? Wow really? No that's great you deserve to get back in the game after dad passed away. 

Were the twins trouble? ummmm....well. 

Outside not wanting to go to bed on time they might have had an...incident with the neighbors dog. Otherwise though they were manageable. I mean was I that crazy as a larvae mom? 

What really? I don't remember that. Im pretty sure I never accidentally silked up anyones car from a cold. 

No Im not remembering different *mother*. I haven't accidentally discharged my silk in years or *ever* 

No I DON'T still sleep with mister snuggles! [Angry Mothra noises]

[https://youtu.be/AFyvviBQQqA](SFX of old mothra crys use whichever ones work for you)

[https://youtu.be/bg9wkL6bZNM](2019 mothra crys as backup if you want)

[Hallway goes silent]

Hehehe ummm sorry everyone just a ummm bad sneeze. Go on about your day. 

[Hallway resumes having people noises]

Damn it mother you made me have a bunch of eyes shift on me. 

Sorry I got mad bout mister snuggles. I just don't really need that getting out ok? Why? Because Reyna will probably laugh for days about that or worse Gyra will try and cut mister snuggles up with those sickles of hers just for the fun of it. 

[Sighs]

Yea you're right maybe I am a bit wound up. I guess I *could* use some me time. Thanks mom. Yea. Love you too.

[Hangs up sighing]

Hmmmm maybe she has a point. But who am I gunna even hang out with anyway. Reyna is certainly gunna be busy with her human and she still is kinda salty at me for what me and my cousin did last time at girls night. Lucky lizard, getting a human boytoy all for herself. 

Hmmmm [Finger snap of realization] oh wait of course. How could I forget! Damn I've been so busy watching the twins he probably thought I ghosted him. 

[Checks her phone] 

Open up Discord.

Check the DMs.

Yes he's online. 

Aaaaaaand Audio call.

Cmon pick up. Pick up. Pick uuuuuuuup. 

[Discord audio call SFX]

Heeeeeey you. How've you been?

That's good. I'm not interrupting anything aren't I? 

Awesome. Soooo listen. Remember how you said you've been wanting to meet up? 

Yea. I know I said I've been busy but well my schedule has just opened up so if you wanna hang out finally, we can. 

I mean, I know meeting up randos from the internet is always risky and stuff but when we found out were in the same area it was a nice surprise. Although I totally get it if you don't think I'm being legit what with how long I've been ghosting you and everything. 

And the fact you don't seem to mind Im a kaiju and actually talk to me like I'm normal is a nice bonus.

Wait...REALLY? Hang out today? No Im VERY sure I can. 

Yea. Ok sweet. So how about we meet up aaaaaat...hmmmm. what place is good for you? I can meet you there no problem. 

[Giggles] How? With my wings silly that's how. Did you forget mine actually work? Yea Im serious do you need me to send you a pic of my wings again? 

[Playful giggle] Ok ok fine hang on just give me a sec. It is kinda hard to get them in frame. 

[Some soft grunting then phone camera click]

There. See told you they work. Last time I sent you a back shot with them down.

Oh I know a place that might be fun. 

How bout that nice cheesecake factory over by the mall?

Alright perfect I'll see you there then? Yea I look forward to it too. Itll be nice to finally talk face to face and not through audio chat. 

[Excited little squeal] ohhhhh yes yes yes. A cute human who likes kaijus and I don't have to babysit my sisters? Thank the stars. 

Ok lets see. Hmmmm. Nice cute little skirt. Got my stockings all nice. Is my neck fluff not too scruffy? Damn it, did I actually make sure to groom my antenna today?

Screw it. Nothing ventured nothing gained. Least my wings are totally on point. Ok Fae if that uptight lizard Reyna can get a human boyfriend you can do it too. Besides, she may call herself a queen but what's a queen to a goddess? [Small smug chuckle] 

Ok ok [slaps her cheeks to calm herself] enough hype lets get going. 

[Flaps her wings and flys off](can use the wing flap sounds from the video link I posted earlier or use a different sound for this]

[Busy restaurant sounds. Can have some music]

[Nervous mummbling]

Ok. Ok. Just calm down. You've talked to him before on chat so there's no point in being so nervous. 

Ok. At least there's alot of people here. Even some demi interracial couples, so shouldn't have any problem feeling THAT out of place. 

Huh? [Surprised Mothra noise] Oh hey! MonMuse75 right? [Clears her throat] Sorry bout that. Sometimes the sounds just come out you know? [Embarrased chuckles]

My crys sound C-cute? Ummmm wow uhh thanks? So uuuuuh heh. 

Yea [shy chuckles] its me. FloofyWing89. Told you I was an actual Kaiju. Sooooooo yea. If youre scared I'll understand. I know Humans tend not to wanna look at bugs so. 

Huh? R-really? You're not weirded out? Sorry its just. The last few guys I talked to when I told them I wasn't human they all assumed I was a just a Demi and thought I was a catgirl or something. So when I told them I was actually a Kaiju they all kinda went silent and then when I showed them my wings they kinda just stopped...talking to me. 

Ummm so uhhh since you're cool with me being a mothra I guess we can keep...talking? 

Awesome! [Nervous laugh] huh? Oh my gosh! I'm sorry youre so right. We haven't exchanged names yet. Hi ummm heh, I'm Fae and I'm a mothragirl kaiju and you are?

[Soft giggle hearing listeners name]

Well I like your name too. So umm should we sit? We can catch up on stuff since we haven't chatted in so long. Alright sweet. Oh and Don't worry bout paying for me ok? I'm a big bug so I can cover my half deal? Alright then. Lets find a booth. 

[Some time passes]

[Fade in to her laughing]

Ok ok and get this. They chase the dog all over Mrs. Andersons yard and then [snorting and Random Mothra Sound] THEY COVER IT AND HALF HER YARD IN THEIR SILK. She was so damn mad she looked like she was all "Let me speak to your Manager!"

[Laughing slapping the table]

I mean I was FUMING mad at my sisters cuz that lady is such a karen but I was trying my best not to laugh that her yard looked like cloverfield jizzed all over it for an entire week. 

[Catching her breath]

Oh man so that was how things on my end have been. Told you way crazier than your story. 

I swear I'm actually having fun talking with you again like this. We should do it more often. I mean you don't even mind the snorts and my random sounds I make either. 

Oh I got it remember that question you asked before I stopped talking?

Yea that one. Ummmm. What's the biggest kinky thing you're into?

Mhm. Yea I ummmmm kinda wanna know. I mean its cool if you don't want to, I totally get it. Kinda putting you on the spot. 

Oooooooh fuck a demi huh? [Slightly aroused chuckle]

So. Does a kaiju not count? 

Heh well I'm glad it does. 

My kink? Ummmmm [aroused but nervous chuckle] well its uhhh. 

[Gets up sits next to listener whisper it in his ear]

I really...really like getting hit and tied up. Yea. Like spanking and whipped. 

[Normal tone]

So. What you gunna do now there humie? Wanna maybe get out of here? I know a place we can go. Nobody will bother us. 

Ok then. Lets just get out of here. 

[Door opening]

Ok were good. No don't worry about it I told you were cool its just my cousins vacation home. They rarely use it anyway. 

So hey cmere I've been wanting to do this the entire car ride. 

[Soft kissing sounds. Improv as you want]

Mmmmm I can still taste the cheesecake, yummy. 

Show you my wings? Hmmmm sure thing but how bout you sit there on the couch and I show you something better?

[Shuffling taking her clothes off]

Ah ah ah no peeking. Good thing my wings are so big I can hide the good stuff. [Playful chuckle]

[Soft little flap revealing herself]

Heh thanks sweety. How about I give you a closer look though?

Here touch my neck fluff. 

[Soft moans. Improv]

Mmmmmm thats it baby just keep stroking it. Enjoy how soft it is. 

How bout I tickle your neck with my antenna? [Giggles]

Oh I like how your shivering from that. 

Hey can you do me a favor and umm

[Whispers] spank me. Yea just spank me. 

[Spank and moans]

Ohhhhhh yea that's it baby but do it harder please?

[Spank harder and moan]

Ohhhhhhh fuck yea. Make it sting baby. I've been such a bad little moth. I've been so bad and I need to be disciplined. 

Ohhh suck your cock? 

Yes sir. Whatever you want. Just make sure I behave please? 

[Unzips pants and and soft licks]

Mmmmmm your so hard and eager sir. I'm sorry sir. Ill be good and stop talking. 

[Slow sucking noises. Improv as you want.]{wet sounds optional}

Mmmmmm so good. Thank you sir. These nice packed balls look so heavy sir. Do you want me to take care of you here? 

[Kissing and licking sounds. Improv]

Mmmmmm your cock is still so tasty sir. Pull my antenna please sir I want to please you. 

[Deeper sucking sounds and some whimpering]

Mmmmmm yes pull them sir. Make me take it deep. Let me taste ALL of you. Put it down my throat

[Deepthroat sounds with some pops. Improv those sloppy sounds]

Haaaa thank you sir, its so good. I feel your cock throbbing

Haaaaa cum for me sir. Please reward me for being a good moth. 

Shoot it down my throat. 

[Intense deepthroating then gulping sounds]

Haaaaaa I took it all sir. Every drop. So so good. 

[Playful shreik]

Oh sir! Yea toss me around please. [Spank]

Ohhhhh fuck yea spank me again please sir. 

[Spank] yes. More more. Please sir. [Improv some spanking and moaning]

Yes sir mark my ass up more. Make it hurt. 

[Belt buckle jingling then excited moan]

Ohhhhhh sir tying my hands back. Have I been bad again?

Mmmmmmm I'm sorry sir. I didnt mean to make a mess on the floor with my juices. Sucking your cock and your spanks were so good. 

[Spank and mothra sound]

Yes I'm sorry sir. I'm sorry I'm such a bad moth. Please fuck me and make me a good girl. I promise Ill be a good girl sir. Ill be your good girl. 

[Spank and moans going needy getting teased]{wet sounds optional}

Mmmmmmm please sir. Please fuck me I want it so bad please sir. Please fuck me from behind [Improv some needy begging]

[Gasping moan getting penetrated]  
Yeeeeeees thank you sir. Your stretching me so much but ill squeeze you tight because I'm your good girl sir. I want to be your good girl. 

[Moans being fucked doggystyle and getting spanked from time to time. Can have some random Mothra sounds if you want. Improv as long as you want any dialogue you want.]

Yes. Deeper sir please pull my wings too. Scratch my thighs. I don't care sir just use me, please. Just fucking use me with your wonderful human cock please sir. 

[More intense moans getting more needy and more spanking]

Ahhhh yes more. Punish me more sir. Spank me,fuck me, scratch me. Please sir just fucking USE ME. 

[More intense and needy moaning and spanking biting the couch to stop herself from screaming or making more mothra noises. Improve as you want.]

Yes. Ill be your good girl sir. Please fill me up. Ill take it all sir please please please. PLEASE!

[Orgasm have fun Improving. Put a mothra noise here if you want to have some extra fun]

[Panting]

Thank you sir. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. 

Was I a good girl?

[Pleased moan]

Thank you sir. I did my best for you. 

Mmmmmmm fuck that was so good baby. Hey can you untie my hands? Im feeling like having a snack. 

[Unbuckling the belt]  
Thanks hun. [Pecks cheek] You were amazing. Anything you want for a snack? 

[Spank and excited giggle]

Of course sir. [Sultry] Right away.


End file.
